Living Life After
by VGWrighte
Summary: Third in the "Life After" series. Stands alone well enough. Little adventure story. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Living Life After

Chapter One

Third in the "Life After" series.

Based upon Stargate: SG-1.

Okay, before anyone groans aloud to themselves, she's named after George Hammond.

Also, I know the timing here is kind of screwed up. But you'll just have to not think about it and roll with it.

- . - - - . -

Jorgeanne O'Neill yawned as she and her brother, John, headed from the stargate to the home she still shared with her parents. He mumbled a good night as he left her and headed towards the barracks. John had moved out of their home a few months ago, it being one of the ways he became an "adult." Jorgeanne, or Jorge as she was called, knew she should move out sooner or later, but she preferred later.

Hey, John was four years older than her, she had at least that long. Maybe she could sweet talk Dad into longer?

She entered her home quietly and removed her shoes. The door to her parents' room was open. She took a step inside. Her mother was sprawled out, leaving her father curled up on his side of the bed. Jorge took another step forward. Both of her parents' breathing pattern skipped a beat, they were both awake now.

Dad rolled over onto his back and looked up at her. Mom rolled onto her side and scooted over, leaving space on the side of the bed. Jorge sat down. Mom touched her arm. "How was the festival?" she asked, her voice drowsy and thick.

"It was good," Jorge answered softly. "A lot of fun. I'm glad we went."

"Didn't have too much to drink, did you?" Dad asked.

Jorge shook her head. "No. They drink this strong, spicy stuff that I don't really like. I had some of their fruit tea, though. That was nice."

"What about your brother?" Dad asked.

Jorge smiled. "He might have had a little too much, but he walked me home alright. Probably gonna have a headache tomorrow."

"Figures," Dad grumbled.

Mom elbowed him in the stomach. "So, you're glad you went?"

"Very."

Mom yawned.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Jorge said.

"Okay, good night," Mom answered.

Jorge kissed her mother's cheek, then leaned over to kiss her father as well. She stood up and headed to her own bedroom and got in her pajamas and settled down to sleep. She needed to be up early tomorrow to work with Mom on some of the astrological equipment.

She rolled over into a comfortable position and thought back to the festival. She had danced with one of the local boys. She thought he liked her. Jorge smiled to herself. He was cute . . .

- . -

Jorgeanne walked into the mess hall the next morning and grabbed a tray. She went straight for a bowl of cereal and poured herself some milk. She looked around the room and spotted Daniel Jackson, his wife and their 7 year old son, in the corner. She headed over to them.

Daniel's wife, HM1 Sarah Connor, was the Navy corpsman who had been traveling with the Army company that had miraculously been diverted through the stargate on the Date of Destruction. Because she had some experience with eye injury, she had been put in charge of his recovery once Dad had brought Daniel and Teal'c back. They had a son, Melburn, after Daniel's father.

"Hey there, Jorgie Girl," Daniel said.

Jorge smiled and shook her head. Mom said it was from a song, an old song, even old for Dad. "Good morning, Daniel, HM1, Melburn" She took a seat next to Melburn, who was practically her little brother. She gave him a little shoulder nudge.

He smiled up at her, a tooth missing from the middle of his smile. "Hi, Jorge."

"Did you have fun at the festival last night?" Daniel asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun." She ate her breakfast, enjoying some nice chit chat with the Jacksons. "Have you seen my mom this morning," she asked when she was done with her breakfast.

"Yeah, she's with Janet. She went into labor last night."

"Doc Fraiser's baby is coming?" Jorge smiled.

HM1 nodded. "About time too, she's been getting pretty cranky."

Daniel snorted, which he received an elbow in the stomach from his wife for.

Jorge laughed. "Yeah, you're telling me." She stood up and bid them good bye, taking her tray to the scullery. Jorge waved to people on her way to the Infirmary.

She reached for the door, when a shout made her pause.

_"I swear to God, Siler, if you touch me again, I WILL kill you!"_

Jorge released the door and took a step back. It sounded as if Doc Fraiser was a little farther along in labor than she had originally thought. _Maybe_, Jorge thought,_ I should go work with Dad today._

She made her way to the tool shed, grabbed a hoe and headed out to the bean patch. She could see her father and Teal'c hoeing the rows. From about the age when she was big enough to hold a hoe, she was working in the fields. Sure, less than the other adults, but enough to contribute.

"Good morning, Jorgeanne," Teal'c greeted her when she was within a socially acceptable range.

"Morning, T," she greeted him in return.

"Hey, General," Dad said.

_"Why do you call her 'General,' Dad?" John asked._

_Daddy picked six year old Jorge up and set her down on his thigh. "Because we named her after General George Hammond and I never called him 'George.'" He turned from his son to his daughter, "And you're getting too big to be called 'Baby Girl,' aren't you?"_

_Jorge nodded. "Hey, does this mean I outrank you and Mama?" she asked._

_Daddy chuckled. "Not quite."_

"Hey, Daddy," she said with a big smile. Jorge gave her father a one armed hug and started in the row of beans next to him.

"I thought you were working with Mom today?" he asked, not looking up from the row he was hoeing.

"Yeah, I was, but Doc Fraiser is in labor."

"Ooooohh." Dad and Teal'c looked at each other with understanding glances. "Has she threatened to kill Siler yet?"

Jorge nodded. "That's how I knew it probably wasn't a good time to pull Mom away."

"You know, she said that with the last four and somehow she keeps getting pregnant."

"Dad!" Jorge screeched, mostly unintentionally.

"What?" He gave her an innocent look.

"Your father is correct, Jorgeanne. If either Sergeant Siler or Doctor Fraiser would take her threats seriously, there would be no more Siler children," Teal'c clarified.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I need to talk about it with my Dad." Jorge shuddered. "Ewww."

- . -

Like all the other Siler children, Doc's newest baby was too cute for words. Cute little tiny nose, a head that wasn't shaped like Thor's, teeny tiny toes and fingers, a little mouth that was adorable when it yawned.

Being a mother five times over, Doc was over the novelty. Not to say that she wasn't excited and she didn't love her youngest child, but she was all about handing him around to anyone who wanted to see him. Right now Jorge was enjoying her turn. The thing she liked most about babies, right now at least, was being able to play with them and then hand them away to their mothers when they got needy.

"If he needs me," Doc had told her, "come get me. I'll be in my house, asleep."

Siler helped his wife to their home and returned once he had gotten her in bed. He was watching his son over Jorge's shoulder. "I don't have to monopolize all of his time," Jorge said, giving him a chance to take his kid back.

Siler shook his head non-committedly. "No, that's okay, you can hold him a little longer."

Jorge could tell he didn't really mean that. Oh, Siler, so non-aggressive. Maybe that was why he and Doc got together, a level head and a little spit fire. "Well, I'd love to stay, but my mom and I were supposed to get some work done today." That wasn't a lie. Sure, after Doc being in labor all day, Mom probably wasn't in the mood to get anything done, but Jorge really couldn't say 'no' to the puppy-dog Siler face.

Siler smiled.

He was such a cute man.

Jorge handed the baby over to him and he smiled even more. "I'll see you later, Sergeant," she said, heading towards the door. "And congratulations."

He didn't really respond, bopping his son's nose with his index finger.

He was so adorable. Both of them were.

- . - - - . -


	2. Chapter 2

Living Life After

Chapter Two

Third in the "Life After" series.

Based upon Stargate: SG-1.

- . - - - . -

This had been a bad idea. From the beginning. Did she really expect Siler, John and herself to take care of eight kids off world for a day? Come on, Jorge, what were you thinking?

Well, she was thinking that the galaxy was a safe place. She knew it wasn't. Her parents had always taught her that it was a dangerous place with dangerous people. But the places they went had always been safe, until now.

The three of them had taken eight kids, including four of Siler's children, off world for a little field trip. Things went wrong about there.

Now she was sitting in a cell on a ha'tak with eight terrified children, trying to pretend that she wasn't just as scared as they were. John and Siler were still gone. It seemed like they'd been gone for hours, but her watch told her it had only been about forty five minutes. Okay, it was forty three minutes and thirty nine seconds, but it wasn't like she was checking her watch every two to four seconds.

The doors opened. Jorge jumped to her feet, taking a few steps forward, placing herself between the door and the children. John and Siler were pushed in by a pair of Jaffa. John stumbled, but stayed on his feet. Siler, on the other hand, hit the deck.

Jorge rushed to Siler and helped him over to a wall. He leaned against it, his eyes closed. "You okay, Sergeant?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "I think they broke a few ribs."

Jorge turned and saw Siler's four kids huddled together and scared. "Emily," she said to the youngest, who was three and a half. "Come sit with Daddy, he needs you to make him feel better." Emily didn't move.

Siler held his hand out. "Come here, Sweety," he gave her a little smile. She got up and climbed into his lap. He kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be okay, Sweety," he told her. "Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Carter are gonna come get us."

She clung to him, tears still streaming down her face.

He kissed the top of her head. "They're gonna come get us and take us home to Mommy."

- . -

"We're gonna go get them, Doc," Jack said to a nearly hysterical Janet Fraiser. She was clinging to her six week old infant as if she loosened her grip he would disappear.

_Jack sat waist deep in the small pond where everyone went swimming. Jorge sat on his thigh, splashing gently. She was giggling and playing with two wooden boats people had whittled for her; one in each hand. He was watching Sam swim John around deeper in the water._

_Sam held him under his arms and moved backwards, skimming him through the water._

_"Dada."_

_Jack's head shot down to his daughter. She was looking up at him and reaching for a boat that was floating away. A grin broke out on his face as he grabbed the boat and handed it to her. "That's my girl!"_

_He lifted her up over his head. She reached for him. "Dada," she repeated._

_A grin consuming his entire face, he brought her to his face and kissed her cheek a dozen times or so. "That's my smart girl!"_

_It was her first word._

_He sat her on his forearm held up against his chest and kissed her a few more times. "Daddy loves you," he said in a shamefully childish voice, "my big smart girl."_

_She giggled in his arms, blissfully unaware of why her father was showering her with kisses. He kissed her once more for good measure and settled her back on his thigh, and drove one of her boats around in the water making amusing sounds. She giggled uncontrollably._

"Janet," he said firmly. "We're gonna go get them." He double checked his weapon, looked at the group behind him, which included his wife, and stepped up to the 'gate. "Alright, let's go."

- . -

John and his sister sat on the floor of their Goa'uld prison with six children sitting between them. The two smallest, Siler's youngest children, were cuddled against their father. Siler and the kids were dozing.

"Dad and Mom are gonna come get us, right?" Jorge asked quietly.

John didn't look at her for a second. He thought back to a memory he probably didn't actually have. It was something his parents had told him about, so he may have imagined the memory.

_He was scared. He couldn't remember what scared him, which was part of why it was so scary. He was trying to be brave, like Mama - and Daddy too. But he wasn't doing a good job._

_Just then, a figure appeared in front of him. Daddy. "Hey, kiddo," Daddy said, crouching down right next to him. "None of that," he said, "we don't want to wake up Mom, do we?"_

_John shook his head. He kind of did want to wake Mama up, but Daddy was here, so he was going to be okay. Daddy scooped him up in his arms, and put a blanket around their shoulders. John grabbed onto him tightly, just to make sure Daddy didn't go anywhere, and he stuck his thumb in his mouth so he wouldn't cry._

_He felt safe held tight in Daddy's arms, wrapped inside a blanket with him._

_"What's the matter?" Daddy asked once they got outside._

_"Scary," he said without taking his thumb out of his mouth. He still didn't want to cry._

_"You had a scary dream?" Daddy asked._

_John nodded. It was a very scary dream. So scary he wouldn't be able to talk about it, even if he could've remembered._

_Daddy rubbed his back, which felt nice and warmed him up a little. "Yeah, I have those sometimes, too."_

_John stared wide eyed at Daddy. That couldn't be true. Daddy was a grown up. Daddy was . . . a daddy. He wasn't afraid of things._

_Daddy nodded. "Yep. Do you know what I do when I have scary dreams?"_

_John shook his head, still in shock that Daddy had scary dreams too._

_"I remember that they're not real, and they can't hurt me. But I usually still feel bad. So, to make myself feel better, I think of you and your mom."_

_If it worked for Daddy, it had to work!_

_John thought of Mama. She was so great. She was nice and funny and she tickled him and kissed him and he always sat on her lap when it was time to eat. She kept him warm when it was cold and she made him feel better when he was sad. He loved her so much. He thought of Daddy. Daddy was making him feel better right now._

_"So when you have a scary dream, you can remember that it's not real and it can't hurt you. And you can think about me and Mom, and how we will always be here to protect you from anything."_

_"Always?" John asked, feeling better already._

_Daddy smiled and kissed his forehead, just like Mama always did. "Always."_

John looked at his sister and smiled like Daddy smiled. "They will always protect us." Before Jorge could ask how he was sure, he answered her, "Dad promised."

- . - - - . -


	3. Chapter 3

Living Life After

Chapter Three

Third in the "Life After" series.

Based upon Stargate: SG-1.

- . - - - . -

They were left alone for a long time. Jorge wasn't sure why. But when they came back, they took her as well. They were forced to their knees in front of a man standing on a raised platform.

"I am the God, Ba'al," he introduced himself in that voice the Goa'uld spoke in. It was the voice Selmak spoke in. He slowly made his way down the few steps of his dais and circled them slowly. He paused in front of her once he had circled them once. "You look very much like your mother, Young Carter. Though," he folded his arms casually. "I admit I haven't seen her in some time." He smiled a smile Jorge didn't like in the least, "She and I were . . . quite close."

Jorge shuddered. He was lying. She knew he was lying.

Ba'al tilted his head and observed her carefully. "In fact, if I'm any judge of human growth, the last time I graced your mother with my . . . presence was perhaps just under a year before you were born."

"LIAR!" John shouted. "You dirty liar! My mom would never have touched you, you slimy -"

The Jaffa standing behind John kicked him in the back, sending him face first into the floor. The Jaffa then pulled him upright and Ba'al bent down in front of him. "Your mother?" he asked. Another smile then crossed his face. "You look like your father. I never would have imagined that Colonels Carter and O'Neill would have ended up mates." He almost spat out the word as if it disgusted him. "How delightful for me, though."

John licked his lip, which he must have just cut open on his short trip to the floor.

"You sound surprised," Jorge said, her O'Neill impudence showing through. "If you're a God, wouldn't you have known that already?"

Ba'al chuckled but didn't answer her question. He instead walked towards one of his Jaffa holding a pillow with an object Jorge couldn't see. He turned around, fitting a ribbon device to his hand. Jorge unconsciously took a sharp inhale.

Ba'al smiled that slimey smile again. "I'm glad you recognize this, Young Carter," he said to her. "I was concerned that your dear parents had sheltered you." He shot his hand out towards John, activating the device.

"John!"

John's eyes rolled back in his head and he waivered, but the Jaffa kept him upright.

Ba'al watched her. "This can stop at any time," he told her in that disgustingly charming tone he had. After several moments, he released John and focused on Siler.

"What do you want?" Jorge asked. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell him anything, but this had to stop.

Ba'al laughed. Not the dry chuckle he had released before. "That is a good question." He released Siler as the sergeant lost consciousness and fell to the ground. He slowly advanced on her. "I would like to know what you can do for me."

Jorge couldn't take her eyes of his hand, the ribbon device slowly getting closer to her. He hadn't really asked her a question, so she didn't really have an answer.

Just then, Siler jumped up from the ground with speed unexpected from a man with broken ribs, grabbed a staff weapon and hit a Jaffa over the back of the head with it. Ba'al turned around just in time to be shot in the stomach. The Goa'uld went down.

Jorge and John stared wide eyed at the Sergeant as he shot the five other Jaffa in the room. Siler stepped over the dead Goa'uld. "Nobody messes with my kids," he said. Without waiting for the statement to sink in he headed towards the door but noticed they weren't with him. "Come on, let's go."

They both jumped up, John grabbing a staff weapon and Jorge grabbing a zat, and they followed Siler down the hall back to where the children were being kept.

- . -

The door wasn't locked from the outside. It had been sealed from the inside, it had been one of the first things Jorge had done when they were all locked inside. The door slid open and the terrified kids inside jumped up.

"Dad!" the Siler children exclaimed almost in perfect unison. He went to one knee and his children ran to him. There was a short group hug and he stood up.

"Come on, we're going home."

Jorge picked up Emily, and John picked up Major Tomlin's four year old son after he handed the staff weapon he had to the oldest kid there, the thirteen year old son of Doctor Carrigan. Siler leading the way, and Carrigan bringing up the rear, they snuck through the mothership, looking for a ring room.

After ten minutes or so of wandering, Siler stopped. He leaned up against the bulkhead and held his ribs.

"We're lost aren't we?" Jorge asked him quietly.

He nodded. "I've never been one of these before. I don't really know where we're going."

Jorge was about to respond but Siler held his hand up for her to be silent. He cocked his head, listening.

Footprints.

Jorge turned around and motioned for everyone to be quiet. She listened carefully. It wasn't the sound of marching feet, like one would expect with Jaffa. They were quiet steps, shuffling almost. They moved in quick short bursts; almost like an assault team.

They couldn't be Jaffa, they were too quiet.

"Marco!" Siler called softly, but loud enough to carry.

"Polo!" a voice replied. Her father's voice.

"Colonel!"

"Siler!"

The went towards the voice, and the voice came towards them.

"Dad!" Jorge exclaimed upon seeing her father in a tactical vest with a P90 strapped to his chest.

"Jorgeanne!" He rarely used her first name. "Is this everyone?" he asked, looking at their group.

"Yes, Sir," Siler replied. "This is everyone. We need to leave, the Jaffa are going to realize Ba'al is dead."

"Ba'al is dead?" Mom asked, coming to the front of the group.

John flashed her an O'Neillian smile. "Siler killed him."

Dad's smile matched John's. "Way to go, Siler." He didn't let the moment last. "Let's go."

Mom lead them to the ring room. They were almost there when they ran directly into a squad of three Jaffa. Everyone was startled, at first. Then the shooting began. Jorge crouched down around a corner, covering Emily with her body. When the shooting stopped, she looked up, the three Jaffa were dead.

"Doubletime!" Captain Withey, one of the Marines, called out. "Let's move!"

They jogged the rest of the way to the ring room. The entire group squeezed onto the platform, leaving just enough room for Mom to join them. She activated the rings, and squeezed onto the platform. Jorge noticed that Dad put his arm around her waist, pulling her in just a little tighter. Sometimes Jorge forgot that her parents were - like - a real couple. Weird.

They materialized on the surface and started to move.

"Daddy!" Emily called out, looking over Jorge's shoulder.

Jorge turned to see Siler doubled over and coughing.

Dad went back to him. "What's going on, Siler?"

"My ribs are broken, Sir."

"You just need a minute, right?"

"Take them and go."

Dad glanced behind him. "Yeah, we're leaving," he reassured Siler. "Wilson, Thomas, stay here with Siler. We're gonna head towards the 'gate. We'll wait for you when we get there. If something goes down, we'll get these kids home and send a team back. If not, we're all going through together. Understand?"

Wilson and Thomas nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Dad turned around and headed to the front of their gaggle. "Alright, let's go."

"Daddy!" Emily shouted, realizing Siler wasn't coming with them yet.

Siler came up to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm just gonna make sure we're not being followed. I'll meet up with you at the stargate, okay?"

She nodded.

"I love you," he said.

She reached for him. He hugged her. "Love you, too, Daddy."

Siler kissed his daughter again and stepped back. Jorge moved Emily from her hip to her back, using one hand to hold onto both the little girl's arms which were fastened around her neck. The group took off at a light jog, leaving Siler and the other two behind.

Jorge had no idea how far the stargate was, but she knew the ring platform probably wasn't too far from it. At most a mile. She could do that, run a mile with a 3 year old on her back. Piece of cake.

Shots rang out.

The entire party skidded to a stop. Dad was on his radio immediately. "Thomas!" There was silence for a moment. "Thomas!"

Dad's radio crackled to life. _"One patrol came down, Sir, but we took care of them. How close are you to the gate?"_

"'Bout a quarter mile out."

_"Alright, Sir, we're gonna start following you."_

"Understood." Dad made a large sweeping gesture, "Alright, let's go."

They continued their jogging pace to the 'gate. Jorge set Emily down once their group reached the stargate. Doctor Van Bergen stopped right next to the DHD, in case they needed to dial out immediately. Jorge crouched down in front of Emily and forced a smile. "Your dad's gonna catch up with us in just a minute, okay?"

Emily nodded.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Jorge kept looking up at Dad who was alternating between watching the path they had arrived on and staring at his watch.

Staff blasts interrupted the silence.

"Thomas!" Dad barked into his radio.

Gunfire. It was close.

Dad pointed at Doctor Van Bergen. "Dial!" He grabbed his radio again. "Thomas!"

More staff blasts and gunfire.

Thomas' voice crackled over the radio. _"We're coming, Sir!"_

The stargate activated.

"Tell Siler to kick in high gear!"

About thirty five seconds of scattered gunfire and staff blasts later, Thomas responded, _"Sir, we're about a minute out. You better head through, we'll be right behind you."_

Dad made gestures pointing towards the 'gate. "You heard the man, let's go!"

Jorge scooped up Emily and rushed through the event horizon. She was met by the familiar site of home on the other side, defense teams stood at the ready. Everyone followed her through and turned to stare at the stargate.

She could tell Dad was counting in his head, she was doing the same. _One Mississippi . . . Two Mississippi . . . Three Mississippi . . ._

Wilson and Thomas burst through with Siler half suspended, half walking between them.

"Disengage the stargate!" Mom shouted to the control room.

The stargate fizzled out.

Siler almost fell into a sitting position on the steps that lead to the 'gate. Jorge set Emily down and the little girl ran towards her father and sat on his lap. His other three children joined them.

Jorge just saw a blur as Doc Fraiser rushed by her, her baby in her arms. She threw an arm around her husband and two of her children. Somehow, Siler ended up with his infant son in his arms, and Doc Fraiser couldn't decide which of her children needed the life squeezed out of them first.

A hand touched her shoulder.

Jorge turned to see her father. Unbidden, tears burst from her eyes. She threw her arms around Dad, suddenly sobbing uncontrollably. Dad's arms came around her firmly.

"You came for me," she sobbed. She wasn't really sure why she was crying. She had been fine up until she wasn't.

Dad rubbed her back, making her feel a little better. "Always." He kissed the top of her head. "Always."

- . - FIN - . -


End file.
